


Phoenix

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: “She's dead? How?”“ I'm still looking into that. It was like someone burn her to death"“ And what happened to Damian?”“He was unconscious when I arrived. He also had burns around his body, but he'll survive.”





	Phoenix

Talia Al Ghul was sitting on the floor admiring her blood covered sword. It wasn't actually hers, she had given it to his son when he was four years old and with it he took many lives. She smiled with nostalgia and pride.

 

She ditched the sword and standed up she looked at the bodies that surrounded her, lying dead on floor with pools of blood beneath them.

 

She walked up to one of the corpses, hunch down and looked at his face, the brownish skin from her and the black hair of his father. Talia sighed.It was useless, really. No matter how many times she manufactured a new kid, no one would ever even be close to be as perfect as Damian.

 

 Now she was decided, she was going to get back what was rightfully her.

 

She didn't even acknowledged the figure looking at her from distance.

 

______________________________________

 

Damian Wayne died at the hands of his Mother

He thought he was going to go through torture for hours, and watch the woman who made him a weapon rejoicing on his pain until he agreed to give in to join her again (not that he actually would, he'll rather withstand years of pain before betraying his family)

 

 “ Mother" he managed to say after waking up covered in chains “ Whatever you're planning to do to me, I can take it, you might as well let me go since you'll get nothing of me”

Talia appeared from the shadows. She looked at him with attention. 

"You don't know how much that hurts me to hear" she said sarcastically "You never appreciated my love"

“Torture me, manipulate me, making me kill countless of people. Is that what you call love?” He laughed even though it hurt  “It's funny I too thought it was love for a long time too but My father, my brothers and sisters showed me what real love was like”

But Talia wasn't listening anymore. She was turned around contemplating something Damian couldn't see. Suddenly she spoked.

 

“It a tragedy, really” she said and then she turned around to look at Damian “After all this time, you are still blinded by your Father's ideals” she walked towards the chained boy.

 

“He took you, my beloved creation” Talia extended her hand to pet Damian's cheek “ and he destroyed you, my weapon. He turned you to ashes…” 

 

The young boy looked at her in the eye incredulously.She draw her sword.

 

“Mother..” he said as he realized what she was going to do.

 

She put the blade through his stomach blood spilled through Damian's mouth. The boy's eyes were still focused on Talia.

 

“...but after this.. you will resurface” 

 

She pulled out the sword

 

“My Phoenix”

______________________________________

 

The Phoenix Project had been conceived as a first draft of the Heretic Project. The Daughter of the Demon had called it out cause it was too high-risk. She didn't knew if they would be side effects or if the boy would actually rise again or how would the Blood Lust affect his sanity.

 

Talia had burned his body in a fire inside of a mountain. She collected his ashes in a urn and bring them to the Lazarus Pit. The moment she poured them in there she knew something went wrong.

The Pit’s water started to boil and became a fire red colour. It started to overflow until the pit was empty.

 

A figure jumped out of the Lazarus Pit and landed in front of Talia. 

 

He was Damian, or rather, what was left of him. His entire body was on fire, his eyes were red and filled with rage. He lifted his head and looked at her straight in the eye.

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?” he yelled at her. Talia draw her sword, ready to attack. 

 

Damian’s body light up even more. He wasn't thinking straight anymore, his skin was burning and he was in so much pain.

Before realizing what he was doing he lift up his hand and point it to her mother. A fireball generated in his palm and he throw it to Talia.

 

She didn't dodge on time.

______________________________________

 

He wasn't Damian.

 

He had his face, his body, his voice sounded similar, he even had his memories...

 

But he wasn't him.

 

He was a clone made by Talia to surpass him.

 

He didn't.

 

He survived the massacre. He rise above all the copies, in order to win the right to be the original.

 

But the Original was still alive.

 

He looked at the figure in front of him, sitting on the stair that led to the Lazarus Pit.  He felt envy and anger. How could ever he thought he'll beat the original? The boy who raised from the death one time and yet again. The boy who had a family who loved him, who wasn't just a copy of a copy of a copy. The one who survived the abuses of the Daughter of The Demon and lived enough  to get his revenge.

 

Damian's body wasn't on fire anymore.His skin was covered in black ashes, but the scars on his torso were light up, like there was fire inside him and you could see them through the wounds. His eyes had returned to it's emerald color.

 

The Copy walked slowly towards his “Mother’s” body. The Original was looking at her and almost didn't notice the other’s presence. Almost.

Damian saw the shadow of copy and went up ready to attack. His expression went shocked when he looked who it was

“You...you're one of them” he said shocked

  
  


The copy looked at the body  “Is is she actually dead?” 

 

“Yes" 

 

They stayed in silence for a moment. Damian put his hand down 

 

“ How did you survived?” he asked

 

“I don't know” he  answered “I shouldn't have”

 

Silence fell over the room again

 

“ Are you going back with your family?” the copy asked “Do they know your here? Are they coming for you?”

 

“How do you know-

 

“ The cloning process not only gave us genes, it also gave us your memories, she used that in her advantage to manipulated us" Damian nooded.

 

Now to address the elephant in the room

 

“ So what's happens now?” the copy asks, uncertain about his future.

 

“I can't go back” Damian said, she looked at the corpse of his mother and then at his hands “not after this”

 

“ But they're  waiting for you" The Copy said.

 

Damian looked at him, he walked towards him and lifted his arm.

 

“No...they're waiting for Damian”

 

______________________________________

He woke up to the sound of voices around him. He opened his eyes and saw the man in the black cowl talking to the young man with the blue mask.

 

“She's dead? How?”

 

“ I'm still looking into that. It was like someone burn her to death"

 

“ And what happened to Damian?”

 

“He was unconscious when I arrived. He also had burns around his body, but he'll survive.”

______________________________________ 

 

He stayed still until both men left. He waited until everything was completely silent and got up from the bed. He assumed he was in “his" room. He walked up to a mirror and looked at his bare chest.

 

“ Huh” he said while touching the stab wound  his chest. The Original even bother to make him the scar that the Heretic had left him.

  
  
  
  



End file.
